100 Prompt Challenge
by Anne Droide
Summary: 100 different prompts for me to write about. Request characters and pairings I can use! I do all orientations.
1. River

**100 Prompt Challenge**

 **A Collection of One-Shots/Drabbles by Anne Droide**

 **Prompt One:** River

 **Word Count:** About 1,000 words.

 **Summary:** Jay temporarily loses his sight during one of their missions. Later on, even though his sight hasn't been recovered yet, the ninja go to a river on their day off. Because the blue-clad ninja is unable to see, the others describe the river to him.

If there was anything on this Earth Jay hated, it would be feeling useless. He hated feeling like he couldn't do anything to help himself nor help others and right now, he was feeling completely and utterly useless. He had temporarily lost his sight on the last mission the ninja went on and had to rely on everyone else for practically everything since then. Unfortunately for him, it would be about another two weeks before his sight was fully recovered. He was groaning- rather loudly- to himself as Zane and Nya guided him down the steep little path that would lead them to a private little area of one of Ninjago's rivers. Today was one of their few days off and they decided to spend the hot Summer's day swimming.

Nya giggled quietly to herself; she found herself enjoying the older boy's little groans of annoyance. She knew he must feel very helpless, but it was an amusing sight nonetheless. Of course, another part of her felt bad for the boy. She rubbed her nose into the crook of his neck, tickling him slightly. "Oh, hush, Jay. We're almost there. Then we can all go swimming and have a fun time! I'm pretty sure Zane even packed us a picnic."

Zane nodded, confirming Nya's statement. He had packed a picnic, indeed. He didn't know what kind of person could spend such a lovely day outdoors without a lovely meal to complete it. The thought of not having one was completely absurd. Jay, obviously, didn't see the nod, but he didn't care either way. Even the sign of affection by Nya didn't seem to affect him in any way. Normally he would have enjoyed the nose tickling, but today absolutely nothing seemed to make him happy. Nya noticed his pouty face and sighed heavily, taking the last few steps until they got to their destination. "We're here now. Try to lighten up a little, okay? We're trying to make you feel better."

Jay looked at her, even though he couldn't see her, and nodded slightly. She was right after all. They were all, even Cole, trying to cheer him up. He, even though he felt slightly better, still didn't feel like doing much. He nodded again, and, like Nya, sighed heavily. "Okay, okay. You're right. I'll just go sit down for a bit first, though. Mmkay?" Nya and Zane simply nodded and guided him over to a bench near the water. The set him down, bid him their goodbyes and walked away.

Jay would sit there for a few hours, bored out of his mind. He wondered just how long they planned on staying here. It was already turning into night, he assumed. It wasn't as hot as earlier and bugs were starting to bite at his arms. He was lost in his own thought 'til the voices of the others rang from behind him. "Heya, Jay. Whatdya doin' all by yourself over there..? Come on in." Kai. Jay could tell just by his voice.

Jay politely declined the offer with a little wave of his hand. He feigned a happy smile and patted the empty spot beside him on the bench. "Nah. I'm fine. Miss Benchy here and I are getting along just great. She said my butt is warm." Kai laughed at that but, being the stubborn person that he is, would not accept that answer. He got out of the water and made a beeline to Jay. If only the boy could see, he wouldn't have been 'attacked' by the fire ninja. If only he could see, he wouldn't have been picked up and carried into the water. If only he could see. "Kaaaai!" the boy whined, flailing his arms. "Put me dooooown!"

Kai instantly dropped the boy into the water and saluted him mockingly. "Your wish is my command!" Kai chuckled evilly and splashed Jay's face. "Stop being boring. It isn't like you." Another splash. Jay groaned for the umpteenth time that day and attempted to splash Kai back, only to miss him by a couple feet.

"I can't see, remember? Not fair. You get an advantage..!" Jay slumped down into the water, crossing his arms. The water wasn't too deep, so he could sit down just fine without drowning. Kai swam over to Jay and wrapped the younger boy in a great bear-hug. The others soon joined in the hug, every one of them giggling like a lunatic.

"Sure you can see. We'll be your eyes, 'kay?" Nya was the one who spoke this time, smiling brightly to herself. "Okay, so it's night right now. The sky is like... A darkish blue color and stars are out. You can see the Big Dipper and stuff." Jay smiled slightly at the girl's, his crush's, suggestion and nodded.

Kai continued her description, flicking his neck as he spoke. "The water is about the same color and it would be really still and clear if Cole would stop peeing in it. Don't drink the yellow water, Jay. If you know what's good for you, don't." Kai earned a punch from the black-clad ninja.

"Shut up, Kai." Cole rolled his eyes and took his fist away from Kai's arm. "Um... I dunno what to say... There are fish..? Oof!" Cole was tackled by Kai and the two of them went under the water, throwing punches at each other. Jay couldn't see it, but he knew what was going on. This caused him to laugh.

Zane, in his regular, monotone voice, continued. "Kai and Cole are being idiots and are attempting to drown each other, even though we all know they love each other." Jay laughed again, hugging Zane and Nya around the neck. Okay, so maybe tonight wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be.

"Thanks, guys. Remind me to be blind more often."

Kai, who had resurfaced, pounded a fist against his palm with a wicked smile. "Oh, I can definitely make that happen."

 ****Author's Note****

 **I like this drabble much more than the one I had written before! Ah. So I'm going through and I'm re-writing the few drabbles I have so far, because I'm really unhappy with the over-all products of them. So, anyway... Feel free to suggest pairings and ideas! I already have the prompts but I'm sure I can figure out how to squeeze in some ideas. Heck, I may even write an idea separate if I like the idea enough.**

 **How is this..? I normally write he angsty stuff so writing this happy kind of thing is really different for me. I feel like I've gotten their characters way OOC. Ah, no matter, review, please! Constructive criticism is helpful, too! Also, this hasn't been beta-read, so... (I am looking for a beta-reader, by the way)... Mm... I don't have much else to say. Thanks for reading!**

 ****ATTENTION BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI FANS** I'm thinking about doing a thing similar to this one using my favorite pairing from Black Butler: Snake x Finni. It'll be the same prompts but different plots and characters. Would anyone read this if I do it..? Maybe...?**

 **With Love and Respect,**

 **Droide**

 **Next Prompt: Dust**


	2. Dust

**100 Prompt Challenge**

 **A Collection of One-Shots by Anne Droide**

 **Prompt Two: Dust**

 _Achoo. Achoo._ A young boy walked through the large, wooden ship he called home, sneezing quietly into a pale green handkerchief. His round, green eyes looked red and blood-shot from the lack of sleep and he had dark bags under said eyes. He was groaning, sniffing up the snot from his runny nose to no effect. After sneezing again for the hundredth time that day, Lloyd blew his nose into the same handkerchief. He told Cole that he shouldn't be the one to dust. He _told_ Cole that, for some odd reason, every time he did so, he caught a terrible cold. If he weren't too bust disposing his used tissues, Lloyd would be plotting some kind of revenge on the older boy. Oh, he would get that revenge for sure.

 _Achoo_. Having run out of tissues on his stroll through the hall, Lloyd began using his green jacket sleeve instead. He was in the middle of doing so when a blue clad boy almost, almost ran into him. Uncle had told them not to run in the hall! This _is_ Jay, of course. Either he was too stupid to understand the rules, or he just didn't care. Lloyd's face turned bright red in anger, making his face look a bit healthier than the pale shade it had before. "Would you watch where you're going? I thought Uncle told you to stop running in the halls, anyway." _Achoo_.

Normally, Jay would have whined about how 'Sensei's rules are so unfair' or how 'I can do whatever I want' but today, he didn't. He simply stared at the younger boy, his head tilted sideways. Lloyd had just sneezed. And, now that Jay thought about it, the boy did look like he was coming down with something. A rather creepy smile appeared on Jay's face and he grabbed Lloyd's hands in both of his, yanking him towards his bedroom. "Doctor Jay to the rescue!"

"Oh no. That _really_ isn't necessary. I'm fine, Jay. Heh. Completely..." _Achoo_. "...Completely fine." The younger boy groaned, knowing that here would be no way to escape whatever torture Jay planned to put him through.

 ****Author's Note****

 **I actually struggled with this one... All in all, I'm not too pleased with the overall product. But... I guess it'll do. Thanks for reading! Review, please.**

 **With Love and Respect,**

 **Droide**

 **Next Prompt: Necklace**


	3. Necklace

**100 Prompt Challenge**

 **A Collection of One-Shots/Drabbles by Anne Droide**

 **Prompt Three: Necklace**

Nya was his girlfriend. He knew almost everything about her; she was allergic to perfume, she had the tendency to cuddle things while she slept, she had a soft side for cats. So why was picking out the perfect piece of jewelry so hard? Perhaps because the selection was large and he was having trouble because of the quantity? Perhaps because he was afraid of disappointing her..? Cole knew she would be happy no matter what he chose, but that didn't seem to change anything.

The employee behind the glass display case impatiently tapped her manicured finger on the hard, cold surface, sighing softly. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't allowed to call him slow or encourage him to go faster. It was her _job. "_ Wehave large selection of about any piece of jewelry you could want here at Ninjago Jewelers. Take your time while searching for the perfect one." She feigned a sweet smile, relieved slightly when the male walked away to look around.

 _Why was this so hard..? She'd like that one, but it costs too much._ Sure, he was a ninja, but that didn't mean he had the money of a billionaire. He looked around a short amount of time longer when he saw a certain necklace. It was blue, her favorite color (he found this out because of Jay and he _still_ isn't too happy about that). He knew it was the one- a simply blue heart on a sterling silver chain. Within minutes, he had it bought and tucked in the depths of his pocket. She'd be happy, he knew.

Nya smiled brightly, the little black box that the necklace came in clutched tightly in her hands. Her face was bright red, the color of tomatoes. Setting the box down and grabbing the necklace from it, she then handed it to Cole. She turned around, giving him her back. "Well, put it on."

 ****Author's Note****

 ***Cringe* I didn't realize how** ** _hard_** **this** **would be. I've only added three Drabble so far and I'm already considering deleting this. Nnnngh. I'm not sure if I will, though. I'm also unhappy with this shot, but... I don't think I could have done much better. Ah... Well, review, favorite, follow, whatever you please.**

 **I'm thinking of doing s similar thing to this with Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler, though. 'Cept that'll focus on my favorite pairing in the history of pairings: Snake x Finni. I might even do one for Gilbert/Raven x Kevin/Break from Pandora Hearts. (These pairings, though. Aaah.)**

 **With Love and Respect,**

 **Droide**

 **Next Prompt: Fence**


End file.
